Socradrych
“Who's possessed? ''I am Aldrych!”'' —Socradrych proclaims his new identity was the fusion of the Dark Lord Aldrych and Socrato, with the former's soul inhabiting and possessing the body of the latter. Appearance Socradrych resembles Socrato's younger self. Personality Socradrych's personality is nearly entirely the same as Aldrych's, since he is the one who controls the fusion. Background Origins After Socrato was killed in helping Gamera and Daimajin to defeat Aldrych in the Battle of Tokyo, the Dark Lord's soul, desperate for a host, assimilated and inhabited his dying body, allowing both of them to survive into the present. As such, Socrato's soul remained dormant and his body became base for the current incarnation of Aldrych. During the Babel War, Ichirou Tachibana, the Grandmaster of the Justice Alliance, was confused at the notion that Socrato didn't become a Grandwalker after his sacrifice, even though the other Grandwalkers in New Eden expected to welcome him as a new addition. It could mean that either Socrato was evil, a notion Ichiro outright dismissed, or his soul was captured by an evil force. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Aldrych previously revealed his true identity as Socrato to Ichirou during the Earth Defense Force's mission on Jerusalem. Ichirou was shaken in disbelief at this fact, and kept it a secret from his fellow Alliance superheroes until Aldrych personally revealed himself as Socrato to the team. Proclaiming himself to be the true Dark Lord and the one called the and transforming into his new form, Socradrych flew off and hinted to the heroes that they would meet again in the Underworld. During the EDF and Skarrosan Pact's invasion of the Asmodian capital of Muorath, Socradrych sent the remaining armies loyal to him to face the Alliance superheroes and Taimanin leading the invasion. As Ichirou was trying to free Socrato from Aldrych's control, Socradrych used his dark mana to put him in a pocket dimension where there is no hope and evil has won. Once Ichiro was able to overcome any doubt he had in the illusion and notice the farce, he breaks out to where Socradrych was in disbelief of such luck. Then, Lily, Kousuke and Tatsurou arrived to help Ichirou and Sokuren fight Socradrych. Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Abilities As the fusion of Socrato and Aldrych, Socradrych gains much more power than his separate components and utilizes many of their same abilities: * Replication – Socradrych can create copies of Aldrych's original form. * Force Field – When Socradrych resided within his palace in Muorath, he is able to project a massive magic barrier protecting it from attacks. * Tsuyoukai Creation – Socradrych is able to create giant Tsuyoukai, even via his projection form. * Darkness Powers – Socradrych utilizes darkness powers to be used for attacks or spells. ** Dark Energy Ball – Socradrych is able to fire a giant black energy ball from his scepter or his hands. ** Dark Energy Slash – By turning his scepter into his scythe, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock even Sokuren Tachibana out of his armored form. * Despair Illusion – By generating a dark smoky ball, Socradrych can trap others into an illusion world filled with despair. He used this on Ichirou, though the latter was able to escape. * Avatar Transformation – Socradrych can transform into a dark version of Socrato's kaiju form, Socragon. Weapons Attacks Quotes Gallery Illustrations Socradrych_evil_laugh.png|Laughing maniacally Screenshots Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Grandwalkers Category:Villains Category:Asmodian Empire Category:Deceased